jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Artemis Crock
Artemis Crock (codename Tigress) was formerly known as Speedy when she first began crimefighting. She is the daughter of two assassins of the League of Shadows. Following in their footsteps, she would become an assassin herself before leaving at 14. She was adopted by Oliver Queen, became his sidekick & joined the Titans. She retired from the hero life with her boyfriend Wally West but returned as a member & leader of The Team. After her break up with Wally, she went on to marry & divorce Cameron Mahkent, though they would have a daughter together. She is also the mother of Dante Todd, her son with Jason. Background 1989 - 2003 Artemis is the daughter of two assassins, Lawrence Crock & Paula Nguyen. She spent the first eight years of her life in the Bowery of Gotham, while occasionally visiting the League due to her parents' association with them. This is where her touch for archery began as she was attracted to long distance fighting more than close & personal like her sister. The family continued switching back & forth until her mom was arrested & sent to prison. Their mission had went bad so instead of letting everyone get caught, her mom took the blame & let everyone get away, including their father. Afterwards, her dad took her & Jade to live permanently with the League of Shadows. Their mom was the main reason that didn't stay there as she wanted them to get a real education but their dad felt that all they needed to know was to defend themselves & fight. Their father was extremely harsh on them, resulting in emotional & physical abuse. In the fall of 1998, Jade went to Ra’s al Ghul himself to ask if she could continue her training in one of the safe houses. Because Ra's himself permitted it, her father couldn't argue. As a result, Artemis got the full brunt of her dad’s abuse & training. While in the League, Artemis was trained by the best in archery & also learned under Deathstroke & Lady Shiva. Due to this upbringing, Artemis felt it was kill or be killed. She had a considerably aggressive nature & willingness to solve problems with force. After being the sole receiver of her father's abuse for the last five years, Artemis ran away after escaping on one of the convoys that was leaving. She went to the only other place she knew... Gotham. 2003 - 2009 She decided to put her training to good use & began crime fighting that same month. Just like any vigilante, criminal or crimefighter in Gotham, she was noticed by Batman. He recognized her from his time with the League as the daughter of his fellow assassins. He took pity on the girl, understanding that she just grew up in bad circumstances. Recognizing that archery was her strong suit, he called in a favor with Oliver Queen. Using some of his known avenues as Bruce Wayne, he was able to get Oliver to become her legal guardian with Oliver's girlfriend helping out. After staying with them for six months, she was granted permission to join the Titans shortly before Thanksgiving. She simply went by Speedy due to her ability to shoot multiple arrows in rapid succession. Things seemed to really come around for Artemis as she now had a real family & a team. After four years with the Titans, she decided to retire from crimefighting during the summer of 2007 before college started. Jason's death had already being weighing heavy on her & with college starting, she decided she needed a new scenery. She had been surrounded by death her whole life, it was time for something else. Plus Wally was already going to retire for college so she felt better that he was doing it as well. She went on to attend Columbia University with Wally in New York City. After their first year there, the two of them bought a condo. They lived a normal life together that was similar to a married couple. Artemis spent her time with Wally, hanging with her old teammates, visiting her family & focusing on passing her Information Science classes. Things were fine for the next year until Artemis decided to get back into crimefighting at the end up summer break before her junior year. Listening to her friends & old teammates tell their stories made her reminisce on her old life & while she initially wanted a new change of scenery, she began to miss the old one. Wally was totally against it but decided to respect her wishes. After getting up to speed on her training with Team Arrow & Dick, she went on to join The Team & become co-leader on New Year's Eve of 2009. 2010 - 2015 Upon joining The Team, she changed her name to Tigress & immediately became Team Leader due to her natural leadership & the fact that the team had grown since its founding. Artemis now split her time between mission with The Team, training with Team Arrow & hanging with Wally. Even though Artemis never saw it, Wally was growing distant as he was upset that she went back to crimefighting without really asking for his opinion. They began to argue but things always were smoothed over. Artemis had been on The Team only for seven months when she came home from a trip to Gotham to find Wally & his friend in their condo having sex. Artemis broke his nose when he chased after her & because she had nowhere else to go, she drove herself all the way to Blüdhaven & stayed at the Outsiders Bunker. She knew she couldn't stay there forever as she had her senior year to finish & she couldn't drive the distance or zeta tube to school every day. Against her stubborn will, Dick got her an apartment close to school so she didn't have to worry about finding a place. She finished her senior year then moved to Gotham & moved back in with her mother. Even though she stayed in Gotham, she was constantly going back & forth to Star City to train with Team Arrow & to just hang out with them. Shortly after her departure from New York, she renewed a friendship with her old friend, Cameron Mahkent. He had decided to stop listening to his father & become his own person. He was no longer a villain but he also didn't become a hero. He was now just a metahuman trying to live his life. Their friendship eventually led to them starting a relationship in late 2011. This relationship would prove to be necessary for Artemis after her mother passed away months later. Not wanting to stay there any longer, she moved in with Cam which led to a proposal on the following Valentine's Day. They were married that summer in a small ceremony with their family. The wedding went smoothly except for a small disruption from Icicle Sr. but that was quickly taken care of. At the time of the wedding, she was already three months pregnant so their daughter Isabella was born months after. 2015 - Present Artemis & Cam decided to get a divorce in October of 2015. The marriage began to feel more like roommates who took care of a child together than people in love raising a family. After the divorce, she let Cam keep the apartment & she moved into the Queen Penthouse as it was just Roy living there at the time. She decided to use this time to focus on herself & Isabella. During this time, she began to spend more time at the Outsiders Bunker so that Isabella could hang out with her cousins Lian & Oliver. Because of her ever-growing presence at the bunker, she was also frequently with Jason. Their friendship had picked back up years ago after he was revealed to have been resurrected. After Donna Troy broke up with Jason when realizing he would never give his all to her, Jason & Artemis began dating two months later after he confessed his feelings to her. She was hesitant at first & it took her a week to think about but she decided that she wanted to see where their relationship could go. Artemis moved into the Wayne Penthouse after dating for a year then gave birth to their son Dante at the end of 2018. Almost a year later, Jason had Artemis adopt Laura, a homeless 8 year old that he had grown close to, as he couldn't do to technically being legally deceased. Relationships * Jade Nguyen: Sister. They were very close growing up with Jade always looking out for Artemis. She eventually left in 1998 after their mom was sent to prison & she didn't see her again for the next six years. They didn't reconcile until years after Jade leaving the shadows. * Lawrence Crock: Father. Since she was a child, Lawrence was always harsh on her & Jade. They were forced to grow up at a fast pace as their parents were criminals who could sometimes be away for long period of times. After Jade left, she got the full brunt of her father's abuse. After leaving the League, she didn't see him again until she was on a mission with the Titans. To this day, they are still not cordial but he still considers her to be his "babygirl." * Paula Nguyen: Mother. While Paula wasn't the most motherly, she did try to care for Jade & Artemis the best she could. One way she did that was going to prison so they would at least have their father to raise them instead of going into foster care. Paula was released from prison after six years in 2004. Artemis moved in with her & their relationship got better. Paula wanted Artemis to make a better life for herself by leaving the Titans & taking the opportunities she never had. * [[Zatanna Zatara|'Zatanna Zatara']]: Best friend. Despite the five year difference, they became fast friends & grew into best friends after a mission paired them together. She is the first one she calls about anything & vice versa. Artemis accompanies Zatanna to her yearly reunion with her father to comfort her afterwards. * [[Richard Grayson|'Dick Grayson']]: Best friend. They met when she joined the Titans. They also attended school together as civilians but to her, he was just a flirt that could occasionally be a good friend. They eventually became good friends on & off the team which led to Dick revealing his identity to her in 2007, right before she left the Titans. They bonded over the fact that they were both without super powers. He looks to her as a sibling among the many he already has. * [[Oliver Queen|'Oliver Queen']]: Mentor & guardian. After leaving the League & living on the streets of Gotham, Bruce introduced her to Oliver. After pulling some strings, Bruce was able to get Oliver as her legal guardian. He introduced her to the Titans as his niece that he had to adopt due to some family issues. Romantic Relationships * Wally West: They met shortly after the forming of the Titans. They didn’t get along as Wally blamed her for Red Arrow not joining then started blaming her for any setbacks. Artemis just found him plain annoying. Eventually, Wally began to trust & open up to her. On her first New Year’s on the Titans, Wally kissed Artemis. After being together for 4 years, they enrolled at Columbia together & decided to retire from the Titans. They got a condo together the next year & she joined The Team on New Year's Eve of 2009. Her spending time with the team & him wanting her out of the superhero lifestyle, led him to becoming distant. The summer after her junior year, Artemis went home to visit her mom. She was supposed to stay for a week but came back early to surprise Wally. She was certainly surprised when she walked in to find Wally & Linda in bed. After seeing her, he tried to stop her but she broke his nose. * Cameron Mahkent: She had known Cam through passing as their dads were both criminals who wanted their children to follow suit. They started dating in late 2011, a year after she broke up with Wally. After dating for a little over a year, Cameron proposed on Valentine’s Day & they were married 6 months later that August. At the time, Artemis was already 3 months pregnant. She gave birth to their daughter Isabella Rose months later. Their marriage lasted for two years before they ended it mutually. * Jason Todd: Artemis & Jason began dating in June of 2017. They had been close friends since she was 8 & had become best friends over the years. Both of their dads worked together but after Jason was on the streets & Artemis went to the Shadows, they didn’t see much of each other until he was adopted. Sadly, the friendship only lasted for a year before Jason was killed by Joker. After his resurrection, she was one of the few people he talked to. After dating for almost 2 years, Artemis was pregnant so she moved into the penthouse with him. She gave birth to their son Dante months later in December of 2018. They are now raising their son, her daughter with Cam & his adopted daughter together. Powers & Abilities * Peak Human Condition * Archery * Hand to Hand Combat * Acrobatics * Martial Arts * Expert Marksman * High Level Intellect * Tracking * Weaponry * Multilingualism: She can speak fluent English, Vietnamese & French. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 4 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 6 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 6 Trivia * Artemis is half-Caucasian & half-Vietnamese. * She is ambidextrous. She can draw her bow with her left or right hand. * Some of the Titans didn't initially like Artemis as they believed she took Red Arrow's spot. * Growing up with the League of Shadows made her prone to solving things with violence. * Upon joining The Team, she immediately became a leader along with Nightwing. * Artemis is prone to sarcastic comments & witty comebacks without even trying. * She's never been one to hold her tongue. Unlike many people, she has always called Jason out on his shit. People usually don't because he will kick their ass but she is just as good as him in battle. * After her break up with Wally, she moved into the Bunker for a month. Then Dick got her an apartment in Downtown Manhattan against her wishes, as she was too stubborn to let him help. * Artemis has spent her life growing up in 3 very different settings: the Bowery District of Gotham (worst neighborhood & filled with crime); League of Shadows headquarters on Infinity Island (in secret & constantly training); & Queen Lodge in Adams Heights,' 'Star City (surrounded by wealth & love). Each place has shaped who she is in some way. * She can also shoot 2 to 3 arrows at a time & have them all hit their mark simultaneously. * Artemis told Wally that she hated him & never wanted to speak to him again after their break up. She eventually “forgave” him sometime in 2014 but mostly just decided to not hate him anymore. * She lived with her mom after she was released from jail & stayed there until her death. * Due to having no real guardians when they met, Dinah became a surrogate mother to her. Even after Paula was released from jail, their relationship didn't change. * Artemis wouldn't see her sister after she left until she was on a mission with the Titans & Jade was working as operative for The Light. She didn't expose their relationship at the time & purposely let Jade get away to avoid it coming out. * Damian does not call her by her first name, instead calling her "Crock" which she hates. * Artemis & Jason had a "relationship" when they were both younger living in Gotham & had sex during the summer of 2011 but Artemis forbid it from happening again. * Tigress has a power ranking of 180, classifying her as Threat Level 4. Notes * She is mostly based off of Artemis Crock from Young Justice. * Her relationship to Cameron & their daughter is a reference to JSA All-Stars ''#11. * On ''Young Justice, Artemis & Wally's relationship ends due to Wally's death but instead it was because of cheating because Wally is still alive & I couldn't think of another way for it to end. * Artemis & Jade being sisters is a nod to Young Justice. * Her relationship with Jason Todd is something I decided to go with due to their similar personalities & as a slight nod to his relationship with Artemis of Bana-Mighdall. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Team Category:Team Arrow Category:Birds of Prey Category:Bat Family Category:Titans Category:Flash Legacy Category:League of Shadows Category:Wayne Enterprises Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Leadership Category:Multilingualism Category:Jason Todd's Love Interests Category:Threat Level 4